Quadrangle
by CMW2
Summary: 1. a plane figure having four angles and four sides, as a square. 2. a messy, intense, love connection involving 4 people. Join Meredith, Mark, and the Shepherds as they deal with their own. AU after Season 2's YESTERDAY
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. Now, that I've gotten enough balls to post my NCIS work, it's time to start on Grey's.  
**

**My favourite season of them all was the second one but I would've changed some things.**

**Other than the obvious "keep Mer/Der together" thing, of course.**

**This little "What if?" explores the possibility of a love quadrangle.**

**What if Mark had not left after Yesterday and Meredith decided to let him stay with her?**

**How would the already fragile Shepherd marriage have held up against that?**

**This fic is darker and Meredith will be OOC in a good way.**

**  
She's going to have a spine.**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter.**

**  
Tell me if you want more.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I'D BE LOADED IF IT WAS.**

She sat down next to him and he looked at her with bloodshot, defeated eyes.  
That look of defeat took her back to her own heart break at the hands of a Shepherd.  
She knew exactly what happened. He put himself out there, practically begged, but left the decision to her, said he'd wait for her.

That was his mistake.

"She's not coming."

"No, she's not. I'm really sorry. I know what you're going through."

He downed his scotch and sighed deeply.

"Yeah, you do, don't you? I don't know why I'm surprised. They're Derek and Addison and they don't quit. Even at the cost of their own happiness."

She nodded. She knew all about that.

Meredith Grey wasn't stupid.

She knew that Derek loved her, knew it deep in her soul, but he was an idiot.  
He went back to a loveless, cold marriage out of a sense of duty and obligation. She also knew that if she made a concentrated effort, she could have him back within a day.

She wasn't going to do it, though.

Nope, she was the innocent in all of this shit.

Derek had chased her, made her fall for him, made her lose any respect she had gotten from her peers, and had hidden his wife. He had jerked her around and left her high and dry when it came down to it. She was the innocent victim and she was going to keep that label by any means necessary.

Mark Sloan was not an innocent victim but a victim all the same.

The Shepherds had ripped their hearts out, stomped on them, and spit on them, leaving them broken and shattered. He was in the same boat that she was.

_He understands me. He's not judgemental like everyone else. He gets me... I don't want him to leave. _

For the first time in almost 6 months, she didn't feel so alone.

_I don't want him to leave me alone in this. I need reinforcements._

"Stay.", she blurted.

"What?"

"Stay in Seattle." she insisted. "There's nothing left for you in New York and Seattle Grace needs a solid plastic surgeon. And...And I need a friend. Some back up against Derek and Addison."

He considered it and then smirked dirtily.

"Just a friend or a naked friend?"

She couldn't help but laugh.

He really was McSteamy but he was such a blatant flirt.

He had proved that earlier.

"Just a friend, you McPervert."

"I like McSteamy better. Okay, say I did stay, where would I live? I'm not going to live in the sticks in a trailer or in a hotel."

She knew it was a bad idea.

She knew it would raise all sorts of hell.

Downing her shot of tequila, she said it anyway.

"I have an attic with your name on it, if you clean it out. Rent is $250 a month with food and laundry included and I have roommates but they're pretty cool. And Izzie wants do you, so she'll be all over you staying."

"She hot?"

"Former underwear model."

"Mmm... I'm more attracted to petite blondes who can down tequila like it's water. You interest me, Little Mistress. I want to get to know you and raise hell. You're on. I'll be there in the morning. "

She smiled and firmly shook his hand.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Meredith and Mark had just laid the first stone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the introduction of McSteamy into Grey Manor.**

**AU: Meredith did NOT sleep with O'Malley so he's still hung up on her. I may introduce an Izzie/George element because I like the ship, just not how Shonda incorporated it. If she had done it around this time in canon, they would have been golden.**

**The news will spread fast in the hospital, starting the drama.**

**  
It wouldn't be Grey's without the drama.**

**On with the show.**

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. NEVER WILL BE. DON'T SUE.  


"I'm worried about her, George. She's barely speaking anymore."

"Look, at least she hasn't brought another guy home. It's progress."

Izzie Stevens rolled her eyes at the hint of bitterness in his tone and decided that enough was enough. George O'Malley needed to face reality before he did something stupid.

She put down her bowl of muffin mix and looked him dead in his big amber eyes.

"It's not going to happen. Meredith sees you as a friend and maybe even a brother. Not as the next McDreamy. You need to move on because I refuse to drag around a lovesick best friend, anymore. Wake up, George! Do you really think you've got a shot in hell with her?! Really?! You and I both know that she would go after _Evil Spawn_ before you and she hates his guts!" she stated firmly, resisting the urge to shake him.

_What is it about Meredith that attracts the guys? __**Everyone's**__ after her, for god's sake!  
_  
He sighed deeply and nodded.

"I get it. I don't like it but I get it. I'll try to get over her."

"That's all I ask because unrequited love is like _so_ 1999." she replied in her best valley girl on speed voice.

To her delight, he laughed and she kissed him on his forehead.

Lately, she had been feeling things for George.  
Things that she didn't want to feel for George.  
Not because he was a jerk or unattractive but because he was her person.  
The last thing she needed was to screw that up because she was lonely and horny.

Still, she was drawn to him in a distinctly non best friend way.  
Her subconscious had been working double time, churning out sexy dreams of him.

_The dreams still haven't stopped and they're getting even raunchier. I wonder if he __**can**__ put his leg behind his head..._

_  
_A loud knock at the door made her jump and she blushed at George's curious look.

"Lost in thought?'

"Sort of. I...I'm going to go get that. You can have the spoon."

"Sweet!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm and headed down the hall.

To her surprise, Dr McSteamy...Dr._ Sloan _was there.

He had on a pair of black NYU sweats and a grey undershirt that hugged every rippling muscle he had. His big grey eyes looked at her and she shivered a bit.

_God, no wonder Satan went for it! The man is liquid sex!_

She opened the door and asked, "Yes?"

"Morning. Look, Little Mistress said that she needed her attic cleaned out before I could move in. Can I get started on that?"

"You're moving in? I thought you were going back to New York."

"I was but then Grey asked me to stay. We Dirty Mistresses have to stick together, you know."

Izzie nodded dumbly and let him in.

"Wow. Nice digs."

"It's her mom's house."

"Mom's got good taste. Who's the guy in the kitchen?"

George was looking at him with shock.

"Uh... that's George. He lives here, too"

"What's up, man?"

"Nothing much. So, you're going to live here?"

''If I can get the attic clean. Where is it?"

"Trapdoor at the end of the hall. The ladder's built in."

"Thanks. Little Mistress is at work so you guys can get details from her."

Izzie exchanged significant looks with George and nodded.

"Oh, we will."

"You did _**what?!"**_

Meredith sighed at Christina Yang's loud question and patiently repeated her statement.

"I asked McSteamy to stay and he's going to move into my house."

The Korean woman just looked at her and then grinned.

"Just when I think you're boring, you rise. Seriously?! You got Sloan in your house?! What'd you offer him?"

"A blowjob." she dead panned.

Christina's jaw dropped and Meredith shook with silent giggles.

"Oh, you are so easy."

"Shut up! What'd you offer him?'

"Friendship and a roof over his head."

"You do realize that McBastard and Satan are going to flip out, right?"

"They don't have any right to. I had nothing to do with what went on in New York. Mark's just a friend...and some serious eye candy. I got to see him without his shirt when I picked him up. Me-ow."

"I hate you! I'm suffering a Burke temper tantrum and you're getting a private show of ! How do you get all the luck?!"

"Because I'm sweet like that. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I'm your person. What kind of question is that?"

Little did Meredith know was that the intercom in the elevator was left on, letting the whole hospital in on it, including a certain McBastard.

It was going to be a long shift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, time for the drama.  
**

**I love Derek and I love Mer/Der but I'm thinking of turning this into a Mer/Mark. I'll have to keep writing and see where it goes.**

**Anyway, here's jealous! McDreamy and the beginning of the fallout from the elevator.**

**Enjoy.**

**  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE. MY MOM HAS THE DVDS.  
**

He had requested her immediately after the intercom cut off Yang's frantic swearing.

She couldn't be serious! Mark was a philandering, betraying, morally bankrupt tool!

_And you're just like him, Mr. Coming Up for Fresh Air. She offered you everything and you bolted like a coward. You deserve everything you get._

_  
_Ignoring the little voice of reason in his mind, Derek Shepherd focused on the rage.

The rage was better than the guilt. How could she do this? She knew exactly what Mark had done and now she was inviting him into her home? He didn't want to think about where else she invited him.

He had noticed the changes in Meredith. At first, she drank and screwed random men but lately, she had been colder. It was like all the warmth was slowly draining out of her. She had dyed her hair a dull gold and her eyes were distant and glazed.

Her behaviour with her co-workers was changing too.  
She was more aggressive and a bitter wit had asserted itself.

Attendings and residents were wooing her for their departments because her surgery performance had improved dramatically. To have her working with them would be a great asset.

She'd be working with Mark, he realized. She would be working with him and living with him. Would she have sex with him? Would she let Mark find that little spot on her neck that made her moan? Would she let Mark taste her sweetness and beg him to finish her? Would she scream for him?

"You requested me, Dr. Shepherd?"

She stayed a good two feet out of his reach and refused to call him Derek.  
She was professional with him and cordial.  
Still, when she thought he wasn't looking, he could see the pain he had caused.  
It gave him no comfort.

"Yes, I did. Unless you're too busy gawking at Dr. McSteamy to work." he zinged icily.

To his surprise, she smiled with sadistic glee.

"Jealous? That's surprising. I was under the impression that you didn't give a damn about me, what with the whole abandoning me for the wife you don't want thing. How is she, by the way? Has she gone back to hell yet?"

"You have no right..."

"I have every right! I will work with you and I will tolerate you but I do not have to explain myself to you! If I decide to fuck Mark, it's none of your business!"

"I am your superior! You can't speak to me like that!"

"If I didn't care about that when I was seeing you naked, what makes you think I care, now?! Karma's a bitch, isn't it?! You leave me and I shack up with your worst enemy! It's funny how things work out! Now, since I'm stuck with you, I might as well do my job! Give me the chart!"

"Dr. Grey..."

"**Give me the damn chart!"  
**

With a deep sigh,he handed it over and she took it from him, heading down the corridor quickly.

_See what you just did? You're pushing her even further away. She's completely right, you know. If she gets tangled up with Mark, you can't do a goddamn thing._

Addison walked into the hospital lobby and he suppressed the urge to retch.

He had stayed at the hospital overnight, unable to even look at her, much less share a bed with her.

She stopped in front of him, choking out the light scent of lavender Meredith had left in her wake.

She looked frightened and nervous, a far cry from the usual Addison.

_Mark must've said something to her.  
_

"Look, I know you're mad. I understand but we...we need to talk. We're Derek and Addison. We don't quit."

The look he gave her could've melted steel.

His mind went back to that rainy night, remembering Mark's desperate thrusting into her.

She looked like she was going to be sick.

_Good. She deserves it._

"Haven't I heard those words before?"

She bowed her head and he left, answering a 911 page to the pit.

If he couldn't fix the shambles of his personal life, then at least he had his career to fall back on.

It was better than nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am glad for the positive responses to this story.**

**This chapter will introduce Addison's angst about this whole mess and a cafeteria gathering of the interns. I always love those scenes.**

**I also incorporated a line from a book called **_**Burger Wuss**_**, one of my sister's favourite books.  
You'll see where.  
**

**  
Also, Meredith's going to be in the OR with Derek, prompting another scrub room scene. I know that a lot of you want Mer/Mark to be like an actual couple but every time I write it, it falls flat. This will be Mer/Der and Maddison but it's going to be a long time before it happens.  
**

**  
I always hated that Meredith took him back almost immediately.**

**McDreamy or not, he deserved at least half a season of torture for the abandoning. And Mark got fucked over just as badly as by Addison, what with the whole 60 days thing. Nope, they will not just fall back into their arms. The Dirty Mistresses deserve vengeance and I will make sure they get it.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter and I'll be better about posting soon.  
**

**My thanksgiving break is coming up and about 2 weeks after that I'll be on a 3 week long Christmas break. I'm basically going to a posting fiend until early January. Well, after I finish a couple of assignments. School sucks.**

**On with the drama.**

**  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I WOULDN'T BE WORRIED ABOUT AN ENGLISH PAPER DUE IN THE MORNING IF IT WAS.**

She had heard about it all.

The nurses made sure of that.

_"Wow, Grey sure moves fast. First Shepherd and now Sloan."_

_  
"Hey, they started it. Shepherd deserves every bit of this. He fucked over that poor girl and now he's paying for it. Not to mention the She-Shepherd. Imagine how she must feel now that the same intern that shanghaied her husband's got her other man in her house."  
_

Addison Montgomery-Shepherd felt a mix of rage and bitter regret.

Why was it that Meredith Grey managed to take every man she loved?

Addison was not stupid. Grey was not a mere fling to Derek. He had fallen hard for her. He never looked at her the way he looked at Grey. The big blowout earlier had been a way of him expressing betrayal and Grey's blunt disdain for him must've hurt him deeply.

Hurt that he would carry home... that is, if he came home.

She barely saw him. He was just like he was in New York. Indifferent, workaholic, and looking right through her. Unfortunately, Seattle had much less to do to distract her.

She had to travel at least 10 miles just to go to a mall.

Mostly, she was alone in the stupid trailer with Grey's dog, weeping over the lost connection with her husband. She had his body but not his heart. Hell, she barely had his body. The few times that they had attempted to make love had been awkward and unsatisfying.

She was trapped in a dead marriage and it was all her own doing.

Mark had basically begged her to come back to New York with him, away from the accusing gazes, the disdain, and the McNicknames.

Her pride had prevented her from doing what she so desperately wanted to do.

She just couldn't go back to Manhattan, letting everyone see that she had failed to get her husband away from the slutty intern, that she had failed. So, she had stayed away from Joe's, going straight home like a good little wife.

To hear that Mark was going to live with the slutty intern had been a mortal blow to her already fragile self esteem. He didn't even hesitate to replace her. He was going to get all tangled up with Grey. He was going to touch her. Would he be as gentle with her as he had with her? Would he kiss all over her body, making her feel like the only woman that mattered? Would he let her find that little spot behind his ear, guaranteed to wrench cries from him? Would he like Grey better in bed?

_Derek certainly does. All the dreams he has of her._

Shaking her head to rid herself of the jealous thoughts, she looked at herself in a nearby window.

She had on a $300 Gucci dress and $500 Prada heels.  
Her flame red hair was curled and she wore the barest hint of makeup.

Men tripped all over themselves to get her attention.

All except for the one that really mattered.

_Mark would think I look hot...I bet Derek wouldn't give a flying fuck if I showed up naked to work. Mark would be all over me..._

Her pager shrilled breaking through her wistful yet dark thoughts.

Someone needed her.

It was nice to still be needed somewhere.

"Hey."

All of her friends looked at her expectantly as she sat down with her tray.

The cafeteria was serving that alfredo thing that she loved and they had her favourite Vitamin Water in the cooler. XXX kicked ass. The rest was just like Kool Aid to her.

A kick to her shin broke her out of her eating and she glared at Alex Karev.

"What, Evil Spawn?"

"What's up with Sloan in your house?"

"He's my love captive. I have him chained to my bed." she deadpanned while faking cracking a whip.

Christina snorted water out of her nose before cracking up with Izzie and George.

Alex smirked and went back to his turkey sandwich.

"I like this new Meredith! Seriously... what's going on?" she demanded.

"I told you. I needed reinforcements against the McPerfectCouple and he needed a place to stay. Plus, the freaking attic needed to be cleaned out, anyway. I needed a man to do it."

"And what am I?" George demanded with a "Hello" gesture.

"You're George." she said matter of factly.

Now, it was Alex's turn to snort water and Izzie giggled lightly.

George turned to look at his person with wounded Bambi eyes.

"Et tu, Brute?"

"I'm sorry, George. You're manly to me."

Meredith noticed that Izzie had a softer look to her and George gave her a very shy smile.

Her brow arched.

_Izzie and George, eh? That could totally work.  
_

She decided to keep an eye out.

If she had to live with them being all **lovey-dovey kissy gooey wa-wa**, she wanted to be ahead of the game.

Her pager beeped and she sighed, chugging her vitamin water and taking a bite or two of alfredo before standing.

"Well, I'm off to remove a tumour. Lady came in complaining of headaches and ended up seizing."

"You're working with Shepherd after you ripped him a new one?" Alex asked her incredulously.

"Disciplinary action can't be taken unless he lodges a complaint. I looked it up. See ya."

He watched her scrub out and looked down at his cross trainers.

He felt shitty for earlier.

She was right all the way down the line and he really had no say over her, anymore.

Not that he did before. Meredith was a stubborn, independent sort of woman.

If she didn't want to do something, then it wouldn't be done.

_Unless Bailey tells her to do something but then she's really scary so I can understand her submission._

Dr. Miranda Bailey was the only person he'd admit freely of being afraid of.

That little woman had command over a room and the hospital, for that matter.

Richard couldn't do a damn thing with her.

_He's probably scared of her too._

Derek avoided her like the plague since everything went down, out of fear of her stabbing him with a ten blade.

Still, he had to make things better with Meredith, if not just to keep a good neurosurgeon in the making nearby. She was going to be great, even better than him and he was the top in the field.

As she got paper towels, he looked up from his shoes.

"I'm sorry."

She stiffened and then looked at him with confusion.

"Come again?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Her sea green eyes narrowed and she came closer to him to look him in the eye.

Her cool hand grasped his cheek and she looked closer.  
He fought the urge to lean into her touch.

After a minute, she released him.

"Well, you're not lying. When you lie, your eyes go from sky blue to ice blue. What are you sorry for?"

He looked startled. He thought he was the only one to notice that.

She sighed and smiled mirthlessly.

"I loved you, you idiot. I know your tells. What are you sorry for?"

Ignoring her use of past tense, he answered, "For being a complete ass earlier. You're right. You're a grown woman and you can do what you want. If you want to be with Mark, then I can't stop you. Hell, nobody can. You're a stubborn little thing, you know."

She smiled genuinely and nodded.

"I can be. Apology accepted. I have to go, now. The nurses are getting on my nerves and if one more points at me like I'm a zoo attraction, I'm going to put them on life support just so I can pull the plug.", she said as she headed out.

He let out a bark of laughter and scolded lightly, "That's not ethical!"

"Ethics are for suckers! Good night, Derek!"

He grinned.

She called him Derek and she was joking around with him again.

_A step in the right direction.  
_

With that positive thought in mind, he inhaled the light lavender scent she left behind and headed to do his post ops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: It's Mark's first day of work.**

**This part will extend into a couple of chapters.**

**  
Here's the first one.**

**Jealous! McDreamy shall rear his ugly head again and there will be a Mer/Addie confrontation. Actually, it's pretty close to a cat fight. Mostly, this chapter will contain angst and the beginnings of a resolution the Quadrangle.**

**  
As I said earlier, this will be Mer/Der and Maddison but Derek and Addison need to see the consequences of their actions. On the show, there's a lot of things going unspoken, leading to On Again, Off Again bullshit and even more mistakes.**

**  
There will be actual talking.  
**

**And there will be sex but not for a while.**

**This is more of a character development story than a naked one.  
**

**Enough with my rambling, it's time for the show.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. DON'T SUE.**

"Welcome to Seattle Grace."

He shook Webber's hand and sighed deeply to prepare himself.

Mark knew that this shift would be hellish. Not only would Derek be out to break his face, he'd have to look at Addison. He'd have to work with her and interact with her like she was just another doctor.

She was not just another doctor.

She was the love of his fucked up life.

He had loved her from the start but she had wanted Derek. So, as a good best friend, he had introduced them, sealing his fate. For 11 years, he would kick himself for letting her get away. For 11 years, he'd play the role of supportive big brother to her, needing to fuck random women to get her out of his head.

Then, the Shepherd marriage began to decline. It had started when she had aborted their baby and went from there. Derek grew more and more distant, more and more neglectful and she had turned to him. He had welcomed the chance to be near her, to spend time with her but it hadn't been enough. He wanted it all with her.

That rainy night changed everything.

Kissing her, touching her... it had felt so right.

Not even Derek's arrival had gotten rid of the warmth she had invoked in him.

And when he left... he had been with her.

**  
**For 2 months, he had it all.

And in 2 minutes, he had screwed it up.

By time had gotten rid of that nurse, Addison had killed their baby and came out here to get Derek back. He had waited for her to come back but she never did.

So, he came out here and now things were confusing.

Meredith was a good woman, a fine woman.

Yet, he didn't feel the normally irresistible urge to bed her.

He wanted to protect her.

Even from the moment he saw her, he had wanted to hug the little waif and not let her go.

She looked so sad, so fragile and lost.

He should've known she was the "slutty intern" from that look in her eyes alone.

_Well, Derek helped me out with that. He's going to try to kill me when he sees me._

Meredith had come home, saying that Derek was okay with it but he knew better.

He was just holding back for her.

Mark knew that he was going to be a bastard about this whole situation.

He'd be a bastard right back. Derek had no right to play the victim and he was going to remind him of that every opportunity he got.

With that grim thought in mind, he walked out of the chief's office to see a crowd of staff gawking at him.

Immediately, he sought out Addison with his eyes and he nearly lost it.

She looked miserable and betrayed.

Obviously, she had heard about his presence at Grey Manor.

Then, the hurt and the anger set in, removing any trace of pity or guilt.

_She has no right. If she didn't want me around Grey, then she should've come home with me. I'm doing nothing wrong._

Turning away form her, he walked into the crowd, finding Grey with her friends.

"Want to get some breakfast?" he asked her boldly.

She looked surprised but then understanding filled her sea green gaze.

She hooked his arm in his, leading him towards the elevators.

"Sure. You're paying for it."

"Oh, I see how it is. Hit up the attending for all he's already made me into a pack mule with the damn attic. What was your reason for not cleaning it again?"

"I'm too delicate."

"Yeah, right."

She scoffed and pushed the elevator control button.

Immediately, the doors opened, revealing Derek in wrinkled dark blue scrubs.

I see that old habits die hard. He sleeps here to avoid Addison. It's called a divorce, moron!

Derek looked at him with utmost hatred and Mark glared right back, stepping in with Grey.

Passive aggressive asshole. Just say what you think, for god's sake.

"I see you're settling in.", he said coldly, looking at Grey accusingly.

She stiffened and frowned, realizing his game.

Mark wanted to even things up for her.

"Oh, yes. Dr. Grey has been an excellent companion, especially at home."

Spitefully, he brought his lips to her neck, surprised at the soft whimper that escaped her.

She looked at him and he gave her a slow, easy smile.

"Isn't that right, baby?" he asked her, gently stroking her cheek.

Her two front teeth sank into her lower lip but then a suggestive smirk curved her lips.

"Uh-huh. Last night was fun." she purred, stroking a finger over his chest.

Hot damn! Little Mistress would make a killing on Broadway! What an actress!

The doors opened and Derek hurried out, looking like a stewed tomato was on his head.

"Have a good morning, Dr. Shepherd!" he called, wanting to rub salt in the wound.

The doors closed on the snarl on his face.

Addison walked purposely down the hall, heading for his office.

How dare he just flaunt his relationship with Grey in front of her?!

Had he no shame?! Had he no decency at all?! He had already bedded the little whore. She could tell. He had that oh so satisfied air about him, one caused by another woman.

Getting to the door, she barged right in, seeing Grey sitting in his chair, typing on his computer.

"Good morning, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. How can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Do you know where Mark is?" she asked through gritted teeth.

She just wanted to strangle this man stealing bitch.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me where he is?"

"Nope. Find him yourself. "

The smirk did her in, making her anger explode.

"Oh, you're just loving this, aren't you?! First you take Derek and now Mark!"

She looked up at her and Addison was surprised to see the fire in her eyes.

"Oh, please! You brought all of this on yourself, honey! You are so not a victim! If you had kept your freakin' legs closed, you wouldn't have lost your husband in the first place! And Mark... Why do you care?! You came out here to get your husband away from the slutty intern and you did! You got what you wanted! Be happy! I know I am! If it weren't for your stupidity, I wouldn't have a new friend!"

"Friend?! You're fucking him!"

"I most certainly am not! It's just more fun to let people assume!"

All the rage drained out of her and she looked at Grey blankly.

She wasn't fucking him? But, they had to be. Why else would they be so close?

Grey sighed and said," Mark and I are friends. I'm not going to let him touch me. At least, not until I'm sure that I'm over Derek and that's probably not going to happen. Look, you need to think about some stuff going on in your life. Here's something to ask yourself: If I'm happy with Derek, then why do I care if Mark and Meredith might be playing naked twister together? The answer might surprise you. Or at least put us all out of our misery. Some free food for thought. Have a good day, Dr. Montgomery- Shepherd."

After she withdrew, Addison left too, even more anguished than before.

She knew why she cared.

She still loved Mark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's part 2 of Mark's first day.**

**It will have angsty Mer/Der elements and they'll be the first to break the Quadrangle.**

**I can guarantee that.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I WOULD'VE MADE IZZIE CRAZY AFTER SEASON 2, NOT NOW.**

She walked down the corridor, still mulling over her bitch out with the She-Shepherd.

Meredith would never understand the Shepherds fully but she could get their M.O. They had a nasty tendency to internalize things and then lash out. It wasn't healthy. Not only would it lead to numerous physical maladies, it would make them sick in the head. The last thing she wanted was that. Not only because she still loved Derek but also because they have the power to fuck up the rest of her internship and derail her dream.

All she wanted to be was a neurosurgeon. She had known it since she was 7 and did a lobotomy on a stuffed fish her father had given her. The act of rage had become a catalyst. That night, when she lisped to her mom that she wanted to be a" brain fixer", she had scoffed and said she couldn't do it. That had sealed it for her. She would be a fucking brain fixer, if not just to prove her evil mommy wrong and she wanted to learn from the best.

Derek Shepherd was the best. She knew that long before she actually worked with him in the OR. She had absorbed his work like a Harry Potter nut when she was a teenager, even when she drank and partied. She had been determined to learn from him, which is why she picked Seattle Grace in the first place. She could've easily gone to any hospital in the area but she wanted to learn from her hero.

_Unfortunately, he's taught me a lot more than I ever could've asked for._

As she passed a closet, she was suddenly yanked in and she yelped. She struck out with her foot, hitting her attacker in the kneecap.

"Ow! Goddamn it, Meredith!"

She sighed and whirled on Derek, noticing the look of rage was back. Meredith sighed and leaned against a rack, looking at him wearily.

"Okay. I guess 6 months has made me a little rusty of the eye reading. You're really not fine with anything Mark and I do. I'm still confused as to why. Last time I checked, you had a redheaded baby birthing glamazon for a wife, not me! You shouldn't give two shits about me!" she snapped.

"But, I do!" he insisted.

Her eyes widened and she got in his face.

"You have a fucking hilarious way of showing it, then! Lying and making me your mistress doesn't exactly scream undying love, Derek! She had to waltz up and practically call me a whore in front of everybody! "

"I was going to tell you about her that night!"

"Why didn't you do it, before?! Why did you lie to me?! Why the fuck did you make me fall for you if you **KNEW YOU HAD A WIFE**?!"

"I was afraid of losing you! I had fallen in love with you and I knew telling you would have made you leave!"

That broke her anger and she started crying. Derek was the only person that could really make her cry.

"No! I would've been pissed but I would not have left! Derek, you're the only person I have ever really loved! My mother wouldn't let anyone love her except the Chief and my father was a cowardly, spineless piece of shit! They taught me that I was unworthy of love and then you came along and changed all that! And then you abandoned me just like everybody else! So, excuse me, if I want some attention from someone who understands what I'm going through! You're not going to fuck me over anymore, Derek! I'm done being your doormat in this shitty situation! If you care about me, then show me! I can't take it on faith this time! I need solid proof!"

He deflated and asked," What do you want from me, Meredith?"

"You're a smart man, most of the time. Figure it out and until you do, for god's sake, leave me alone. I have enough to worry about without you adding to it. I'll be working with Dr. Heeley in any neuro cases because I cannot handle being around you. It hurts too damn much. Now, I have to go do my job. Pull yourself together and go do the same."

She opened the door but four soft words stopped her.

"I love you, Meredith."

She sighed but she didn't turn around.

"I love you, too. Right now, it's not enough. You're going to have to do more than say it and soon. I'm not going to wait forever."

He sighed but she could hear him nod.

"I understand."

With that, she kicked the door shut and wiped her tears away.

Regaining her composure, she checked her watch and saw that Mark's shift was over.

Maybe he'd want to get a drink after he was let loose.

God knows that she definitely needed one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: A meeting of The Dirty Mistresses Club has been called to order.**

**  
Now that Meredith has put herself in the line of fire again, Mark starts to get a little bolder in his pursuit of Addison.**

**  
You'll see what I mean.**

**Oh, and later I'll bring back in the George/Izzie thing I introduced.  
**

**I've finally got some ideas that won't sound so cheesy so look for that within the next couple of chapters.  
**

**  
I'm going back to my centered text format but eventually, I'll try another one.  
**

**Centered is just easier to type for me.  
**

**Here's the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. WON'T EVER BE MINE.**

"Derek said that he loved me."

Mark looked at Meredith as she sipped her tequila and arched a brow. So, Derek was coming to his senses. It was a good thing. He shouldn't have left her in the first damn place.

"And your response was...?"

"I told him that I loved him, too. I told him that I never stopped but he's going have to give me proof that he loves me. I can't just take his word for it, not after last time."

"You know, you shatter all the dumb blonde clichés out there."

She smiled softly at the compliment and put down her glass before ordering a ginger ale.

Mark arched a curious brow and she shrugged.

"I'm trying to cut down on the drinking. My mom mentioned that my dad was an alcoholic. Now, granted Alzheimer's has screwed with her mind but I'm not taking any chances. So, did Addison come and find you after our bitch out?"

"You two had a fight?"

Mark was surprised. Addison was more of a cut with words type of woman.

In the ten-plus years he's known her, he's never heard of her being in a cat fight. Subtly, he checked Grey's face and exposed arms for scratches. Apparently, he wasn't subtle enough because she smiled.

"It was more like a screaming match. She accused me of taking Derek from her and you. Then, she said I was fucking you. Now, I'll own up to taking Derek but not you. It's not like that. I see you as a friend."

"Just a friend?" he questioned.

He wanted to know for sure because if she was interested, he'd go for it. Meredith was a hell of a girl and he'd be lucky to have her. Any man would.

"Yeah. There's only room for one cocky asshole in my heart."

Mark laughed and finished his scotch.

This was an interesting development.

If Derek had admitted where his heart laid so easily, then what would Addison do?

Needing to find out, he bid Meredith good night, paid for his drink, and set out to find her.

She sat in the gallery, looking down into the dark OR.

This was the only quiet place in the hospital and she knew Derek had gone off to do god knows what. She couldn't believe how screwed up things were. Just a few months ago, her husband had looked up at her from operating, looking at her like he used to so many years ago before the abortion and the lying and the distance...

Back then, she was sure that she could have him back and way from Seattle within 2 weeks. He wouldn't want to stay after he got his revenge and his little fling resolved. Oh, how wrong she had been.

Derek didn't love her. He didn't even love the idea of her. She was a duty, an obligation, a curse. Every day, he died a little bit more inside and looked trapped, like he was itching to gnaw his own arm off to get away from her. Meredith had him. She'd have him long after she was gone. Her marriage really was dead and no amount of denial would hide it anymore.

The door opened and she didn't bother looking up.

She knew it was him.

"What, Mark? Grey get bored with you?"

She couldn't stop the barb from coming out. Even though she had insisted that there was nothing between them, just the thought made her ill with jealousy.

"You know, that's really not any way to talk to the only man that actually loves you. Wake up, Addie. Derek's never going to love you like I do.", he replied flatly.

"I know that."

"Then, why are you still fighting me?"

That was a good question.

He walked over, yanked her up, and kissed her fiercely. Addison shuddered and went limp against him, kissing back. Why was she fighting him? Why couldn't she just let go of her stupid pride and get what she so desperately wanted? God, he felt so good, so right...

He pulled away and she let out a protesting mewl.

She felt warm and loved for the first time in ages.

"I've learned my lesson from last time. I'm not going to be the other man, Addison. You need to make your choice. Me or him. I'm done being strung along and I'm not going to tolerate not having all of you. Get rid of Derek or leave me alone.", he told bluntly.

After a last brutal kiss, he gently pushed her back into her chair and walked out, leaving her to sort it out.

The ball was in her court, now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I deeply apologize for the lack of updates.  
**

**In between school assignments, illness, and writer's block, I lost track of time.**

**To make up for it, here is a much needed Shepherd interaction.**

**Keep in mind, however, that this story is far from over.**

**A divorce is just the beginning of the road from them.**

**Now, that their heads are out of their asses, they need to regain the trust of their respective Dirty Mistresses.**

**  
That should be fun.  
**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE AT ALL. I CAN'T AFFORD IT.**

Still reeling from Mark's kiss, she walked into the trailer and slid out of her shoes.

Turning, she jumped. Derek was actually home, for once. He wasn't looking through her.

His sky blue eyes were looking at her with cool focus and resolve, like he was in the OR.

Even in his wrinkled scrubs, he looked more lifelike than he had in months.

Addison wondered what had changed.

Looking at the miniscule kitchen table, she got her answer.

New papers were on there, along with a fountain pen.

"I want a divorce." he announced flatly, the ominous yet liberating words echoing in the silence.

She sighed and nodded her understanding, sitting down across from him.

He said nothing else as he just slid the papers across, his bold signature on them already.

This man had been the love of her life. She had given everything she had to offer to him. Their courtship, their wedding, and all the things they had been through flashed through her mind as she signed. Even though it was the right thing to do, the pain was still there.

Still, the pain of being in a loveless marriage was worse than ending it.

She finished signing and put the papers in a manila envelope.

After they talked, she was going to pack a bag and drop them off at the lawyers on the way to a hotel.

"You do realize that it's going to take a lot more than a divorce for them to forgive us, don't you?"

His eyes softened and he sighed, slumping slightly in his chair.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they never did. We fucked up, Addison."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, we did. I'm sorry, Derek. For everything."

"So am I. This isn't completely your fault. It takes two to tango."

"Still, I..."

"Don't worry about it. So, what are you going to do now?"

She thought about it and shrugged.

"Make a life out here, I guess. I definitely can't go back to Manhattan. Too many memories. If you can do it, I can. Although, I am _not_ living in a trailer!"

She had to get that last jab in.

It really was hilarious to have a world class neurosurgeon in a trailer in the wilderness.

"It's a good trailer!" he said defensively.

"It's a tin can with electricity!" she volleyed back.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, grabbing Doc's leash.

The hyperactive but lovable dog got up from chewing yet another pair of her shoes and Derek attached the leash to his collar.

"I'm going to take Doc for a walk. Come on, buddy."

The dog barked and bounded out, practically dragging Derek with him.

Addison smiled softly and headed for the closet.

He knew that she'd want to pack in peace so he invented an excuse to get away.

She understood and appreciated the gesture.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Now that I have laid out the groundwork for our Mer/Der and Maddison reunions, it's time to focus on the George/Izzie element.**

**This will take place in Grey Manor with our favourite DMs throughout.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. REALLY. LEAVE ME ALONE.**

"...So, McDreamy's after you again?"

Her companion sighed and bit off a chunk of blueberry muffin.

"Yeah. He's like stalking me. He keeps watching my surgeries."

"Didn't you tell him to leave you alone?" she inquired with confusion.

"For now. Signed papers or not, I don't trust him and I'm not getting tangled up with him again until I'm sure he won't ditch me. Enough about my crazy love life, what's up with you and George?"

Izzie blushed and continued pouring her cake batter in the pans. She knew that Meredith would notice the tension. Ever since her transformation from "dark and twisty, tequila swilling avoider" Meredith to "dark and twisty but older, wiser, and sober" Meredith, she had become freakishly observant. She noticed things that people didn't or refused to accept. It made her a better surgeon, leading to a falling out with Christina.

"_You are hogging the good surgeries!" she accused loudly, drawing all eyes to the nurses station._

"_I am not! You just need to get used to the fact that you're no longer the Queen Bee of the interns! I'm just doing my job and doing it well! If the upper tiers want to take notice, then fine, I'm not going to protest! They like me!"_

"_It's just because you're Ellis Grey's daughter!"_

_  
That had been the wrong thing to say. Meredith just looked at Christina icily. The ambitious Korean woman actually looked afraid as she looked her dead in the eye. Then, Meredith let a small, mirthless smile curve her lips, surprising the onlookers.  
_

_They expected a slap, after that._

_"I will not now nor will I __**ever**__ use my mother's name to get ahead. The fact that you could even suggest it pisses the hell off.", she said in a deadly calm voice.  
_

"_Meredith, I...I didn't mean..." Christina stammered._

_"Yes, you did. If anyone's like Ellis Grey, it's you. All you care about is yourself and surgery. You're going around tearing people down and for what? A 3 hour surgery? Being the best is not important. Helping the patients is. Being __**human**__ is. You really do need to pull your head out of the sand and take a look around. You and I both know that one little slip up with your curling iron or some non driving asshole running into you could wreck any chance of you being a surgeon. No man is an island, __**Dr. Yang**__ and until you realize that, you are going to be a very sad, very lonely woman. Find yourself a new person because I am done."_

Ever since, they had been at odds, their friendship shattered beyond repair.

_Which is what I risk with this thing with me and George... Why can't I just let it go, though?_

_  
_  
"Izzie!"

She jumped and then sighed, noticing that she had been staring off into space for the last few minutes.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Okay. Seriously, what's the thing between you and George? The tension is thick and I'm tempted to lock you two in a closet so you can work it out."

Izzie sighed and then confessed, "I think I have feelings for George. Distinctly non-friendly ones."

Meredith looked surprised but then accepting.

"Well, that could work. You two are already close."

"That's the problem! I...I can't let what happened with Alex happen with me and George! He's my best friend and **I can't lose him!**" she told her earnestly.

Alex's betrayal had hurt but she was over that and him.

She had been able to bounce back.

If something like that happened with George, she didn't know what she would do.

In a short period of time, he had become the most important person in her life. He gave her strength and focus and most of all kindness, something that she had experienced so little of in her life...

She would break without him.

"George would not be idiot to cheat on you, for one thing and for another, who's to say that it would fail? Friendship is always a good jump off point for stuff like this. You already know and trust the person." Meredith brought out sagely.

She was too calm for Izzie's mood.

"This new Meredith isn't good for freaking out! You're trying to un-freak me out!"

"Is it working?"

"No! Okay, maybe a little. What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell him and put yourself out of your misery before you give yourself a stomach ulcer. Believe me, they absolutely suck."

"You okay, O'Malley?"

George startled and looked at his roommate before nodding.

Sloan was actually pretty cool. He stayed quiet, he cleaned up, and he was a Plastics guru.

"You don't look okay. You look like a deer in the headlights. Does Stevens have something to do with it?"

He could feel himself stiffen and tried to focus on the surgery on the screen. Ellis Grey's tapes were always cool to watch. Tonight, however, George was distracted. Izzie certainly was on his mind. The feelings he had for her had hit him like an asteroid. He now knew that he had been unconsciously suppressing them, focusing on Meredith.

If Mere hadn't changed, he'd still be hiding them in his subconscious.

Now, his person had become so much more to him, scaring him.

"No...Yeah." he admitted.

"You like her."

George sighed and put his hand in his hands.

"She's my best friend and I'm falling for her! I'm such an idiot!"

"No, idiot would be falling for your best friend's girl and then having an affair with her. She's divorcing him, though." Mark replied.

He sat back up and looked at the plastic surgeon, noticing that even though he seemed to be watching the procedure, he was miles away.

"That's good." George pointed out. "You going to get back with her?"

"Eventually. I...I'm going to wait a while, though. She's hurt me before. How do I know she won't do it again? Ugh, I sound like a chick. As for you and Dr. Model, I say you go for it. Seize the day and all that shit. Since you're already friends, it should be easier."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Then, at least you tried. Go tell her and don't come back until you do."

Both of them entered the hall and froze, looking at each other.

One was in a pink nightgown, the other in red flannel pajamas.

Two sets of wary amber eyes met, communicating more than words ever could.

At the same time, they moved forward, meeting in the middle.

Their breaths mingled and their body heat called to each other.

As one, they closed the distance, their lips meeting in a shy kiss.

When they parted, their eyes met again.

Then...she smiled.

"What took you so long, George?"

He smiled back.

"Fear, Izzie. Fear."

Their lips met again, longing and seeking to devour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey. I'm really sorry for not updating lately. I'm back in school now and I keep getting slammed with projects and not those small ones you could totally not do. These are the kind take up at least 50% of my overall grade, which sucks.**

**At least the semester will be over soon.**

**Anyway, I'll be getting back on a good writing flow very soon. My religious organization just changed our schedule so I have an extra 2 days of free time during the week. That should enough to finish this story and my _HOUSE_ one.**

**This chapter will contain Mer/Der interaction, leading to more progress between them.  
**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. REALLY. GET THOSE LAWYERS AWAY FROM ME!**

He sat across from her and she glanced up from her laptop, inclining her head in acknowledgment.

He gave her a small smile back and began to eat his usual salad, both of them silent for the moment.

He was just happy to be near her and he didn't want to scare her off.

Derek knew that she wanted to take things very slow between them and he understood. She still didn't trust him. That simple fact saddened him but he had hope. She had begun to get rid of her 2 feet of space rule. Also, she let him touch her. Not in a completely intimate way but in small ways. A hand on the small of the back as they walked into rooms together, a light brush of fingers as she gave charts to him, and even a brief hug.

She had lost a young patient on the table and after telling the parents, she had walked over to him and buried her face in his chest. He had rubbed her back and let her tears wet his top. To feel Meredith against him again had been worth the gossiping nurses and staff later.

People were staring now, waiting for some more juicy gossip on The Quadrangle, as it was called. Derek hated being past of their entertainment and he could tell Meredith did too.

"What are you reading about?" he finally asked.

"Stuff on Plastics. I don't want to go to Mark for help. Not only does he suck at teaching, people would accuse me of favouritism." she replied with a sardonic smile.

"Who would be that low?"

His answer was given almost immediately as a nasty voice piped up from another table.

"Well, I see you've forgiven him for making you his whore, Grey. Have you let him in your pants yet?"

Derek glared hatefully at Yang and was about to give the woman a piece of his mind when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

Looking, he saw Meredith's tiny but strong hand on his skin and he barely suppressed his grin.

It was the first contact she had initiated between them since before Addison showed up.

He had forgotten just how soft her skin was until then.

"What Derek and I do is none of your business, Dr. Yang. Anyway, it's 3PM. Do you know where your boyfriend is?" she asked with a very cruel and knowing smirk.

The bitter woman's eyes widened and she hurried out, heading to check the on call rooms.

Derek watched her retreat and then looked at Meredith blandly.

"He's cheating on her, isn't he?"

"Mm-hm. I saw him with a nurse from Peds and they looked rather...cuddlesome. It's sad, really. Christina's actually a good person but you have to dig and dig and dig some more to see it. I guess Burke's shovel finally broke."

Derek snorted and said, "Your metaphors suck."

"And yours are corny. Coming up for fresh air? Seriously?" she returned fire, sobering him.

She noticed it and looked at him with wary sea green eyes.

"What?"

He turned her hand over and lightly traced the lines on her palm, delighting in her shivers.

"My metaphors may be corny but they're honest. I really feel that you saved me, Mere. And I'm just glad that you're trying to let me in again. I expected you to tell me to fuck off, really." he told her softly.

She chuckled and replied, "I certainly thought about it but I realized that it wouldn't have done any good. Whether I like it or not, I love you and no amount of anger and spite is going to change that. I just need a while before I can trust you enough to really be with you. You understand that, right?"

He stood up and approached her, putting their faces mere inches apart.

She was quivering slightly but she let him gently caress her cheek, leaning into the touch.

"I'll wait as long as you want me to. I love you, Meredith."

Her two front teeth sank into her lower lip and it was too much for him to resist.

A soft squeak escaped her as he pressed his lips to hers but she didn't push him away.

Slowly, her long and elegant fingers threaded through the curls at the base of his neck and she stood up, deepening the kiss.

Her tongue shyly sought his and he responded immediately, bringing her flush against his body.

God, this felt so good. So damn right. He had missed her so much...

The shrill tone of her pager made her abruptly move away and check it.

"Shit. I...I have to take this." she said breathlessly, quickly grabbing her laptop and water.

He nodded in understanding and licked his lips, savouring her unique sweetness and the strawberry of her lip gloss.

She moved to leave but then hesitated, turning back to him.

"You know, I still can't cook worth a damn but I know a really good Chinese place and George and Izzie and Mark should be out so I was wondering if you could come over. Not for sex but for talking but maybe it could lead to sex. I mean, you know how we get and...."

She cut herself off and looked at him beseechingly.

He smiled at her adorable rambling and said, "I'll be there. I heard you have sworn off tequila so I'll bring some wine."

A relieved sigh escaped her and she nodded eagerly before running back to work.

Derek grinned and got back to his lunch, ignoring the rapidly departing gossipers and the stares.

None of them mattered.

He had a date with the love of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Good afternoon. My mid terms are done and my writer's block (along with a nasty virus) has departed from me.**

**Time for the date and some typical Mer/Der behavior.**

**I can finally write some sex into this angsty concoction I've cooked up, which makes me happy.**

**The Maddison should start very soon and I think I'll have this story resolved in about 5 chapters, 7 at the most**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE AT ALL. DON'T SUE ME.**

She heard him pull up in the driveway and she let out a deep sigh in attempt to calm her nerves.

Ever since their kiss in the courtyard, Meredith had been a bit of nervous wreck. This little get together was huge. This was the first time she would be alone with him for an extended period of time. Well, at least without someone's brain exposed to the air. Still, she was nervous. Derek had hurt her badly and she didn't want that to happen again, it _couldn't _happen again. She had been broken and she was lucky that she managed to snap out of it before she did something colossally stupid. Although, the bomb thing hadn't been too intelligent...

A quiet knock at the door made her look up from her feet and out to the porch.

He was standing there with a bottle of wine and he looked nearly as nervous as she was.

That made her feel a little better and she gave him a shy smile as she opened the door.

"Hi. Come in."

He smiled and handed her the wine, along with a paper bag.

"What's this?"

"You hate Chinese food. I brought you Italian."

A light pink blush coloured her cheeks but she was pleased that he had remembered even though she had told him at some random moment.

_He's probably eidetic or has photographic memory. I'll have to ask later._

Or maybe he just really cared about her. That explanation was much better and much more Derek like. She put the bag in the kitchen but found herself not very hungry. He wasn't either so he quietly put the food in the refrigerator. Turning, she opened the cabinet, searching for glasses. A warm hand found the narrow small of her back and she shivered. Derek was always warmer than her, like a big furry space heater. Turning around, she let him put his arms around her. He was a big, strong man, engulfing her tiny pixyish form.

His nose buried in her mane of hair and inhaled deeply.

"Are you sniffing me?" she asked with amusement.

"You smell like lavender. I...I can smell it every time you're near me.", he said dreamily against her jugular.

"Not to risk sounding like Evil Spawn but that's freaking weird, brain man. And stalkerish."

She could feel the laughter rumble in his chest and she slid her hands under the coat he was still wearing, stroking up his sides. He shivered and then pressed gentle, almost reverent lips to the tender flesh of her ear. A delighted sigh escaped her as he began to nibble and suckle it, tracing the contours with his hot tongue.

"You're wearing my favorite shirt."

She had picked a pumpkin orange sweater and a white skirt for their date, wanting to look sexy for him. It was nice to feel the need to try again. Her reward for her efforts was straining against his jeans, pulsing against her flat abdomen. Standing up on her tiptoes, she ended their date.

"…and your favorite panties."

With a low growl, he picked her up and forcefully fused their lips together. Meredith held onto him for dear life as he took the stairs two at a time to get to her bedroom. She tugged off his coat and she could hear the twin thuds of his shoes hitting the bathroom door. He guided them both to the bed, settling them into the mattress. Breaking the kiss, he stared at her with fevered cobalt eyes.

Her fingers traced over the contours of his face, not believing that he was there with her, just her. No lies, no omissions, no wives…just them. Leaning up, she took his mouth gently but so deeply. Derek moaned and slid his hands under her skirt, stroking her inner thighs.

Meredith moaned and then sank her teeth into his lower lip.  
He let out a surprised noise but let her suckle on it, licking away the blood himself.

His eyes had a different sort of glow as he peered at her owlishly.

"I don't remember you doing that before."

"I'm marking you. Everyone's going to see that your lips and the rest of you belong to me. Now take off your pants." she ordered as she removed her skirt and pink thong.

"So bossy." he quipped with a McDreamy smile.

"Your pants are still on and I'm half-naked."

He stripped off all of his clothes and she hurried to match his nudity.

God, she was aching with need. She hadn't been touched in at least 4 months, especially since that "incident" with Steve. Besides, the only man she wanted was the one right near her.

He got back on top of her but she practically knocked the wind out of him, straddling him. He looked confused but thrilled, filling his hands with her breasts.

"We're doing this my way."

With that, she plunged onto him, releasing screams of pleasure from both of them. He sat up and reached between them, playing with her clit as she fiercely rode him. Derek was moaning and gasping, urging her harder, faster…

"_Oh, god…ohh, Meredith…"  
_

Cupping his face, she initiated a soul searing kiss, thrusting her tongue to the same rhythm of her hips. Her body felt electrified, fire was raging through her. Her mind was only on one thing.

_Derek…Derek…Derek…  
_

Pulling away for air, she panted as Derek captured a light brown nipple between his lips and suckled greedily. Her hand went to the free one, pinching and rolling. The moonlight made everything glow in an ethereal light, adding more erotic stimulus to her mind. Running her fingers through his thick jet black and silver hair, she began to feel a telltale weakness in her legs. A hard orgasm was building and she felt the jerks of her inner walls increase in speed.

Pulling away from her breast, he looked up at her with adoration and naked love.

That look was her undoing.

She screamed and shuddered as her orgasm seized her, blinding her with ecstasy. Oh, Derek…her Derek…

His cries joined hers and she could feel his hot creamy seed explode into her twitching pussy, flooding her with his juices. She just continued coming over and over again, each wave stronger than the last. He laid down and rolled them, letting her yelp and convulse underneath him.

Eventually, she calmed down and buried her face in his throat, sobbing quietly.

"Meredith?"

"I missed you so much." she said softly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you…for hurting you. I didn't want to…" he replied just as softly.

"It's okay. I understand. Please don't do it again."

He nodded and pulled the blankets over them, holding her tightly.

Neither of them spoke or moved.

They just rested there, content to be together again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Don't you just hate it that when you've got a chapter ready to go and you can't post it because of a "technical glitch"? **

**I'm glad it's fixed now because I was close to putting my fist through my monitor in frustration and I don't think the warranty covers that.  
**

**Anyway, here's the morning after with a side of sex and hopefully it doesn't sound too mushy. Reactions and Maddison will definitely be in the next chapter.**

**  
Disclaimer: "HONESTLY, IT'S NOT MINE!" – _Austin Powers_**

**_  
_**The noise of an alarm clock broke him out of his slumber and he reflexively reached for it, only to find that it wasn't there.

The sound of it being slammed firmly down with kittenish mewls of annoyance made him smile, as did the sweet scent of lavender.

_So, it wasn't a dream…_

Derek turned over just in time to see Meredith's eyes open and blink slowly, adjusting to the brightness.

She was…exquisite. The rare Seattle sun filtered in between the blinds and made her skin glow like marble. Her honey blonde hair stood in every conceivable direction and her lips were a swollen bee stung red from their feverish kissing. The sheet was bunched around her hips, showing pert but full breasts and hard cinnamon nipples.

She stretched languidly and he licked his lips as she got out of bed, his eyes on her swaying hips and ass as she walked.

After she relieved herself, she came back to bed, boldly kissing him, morning breath and all. He didn't give a damn about it. It was actually a welcome change. Addison always felt that she had to primp and fuss over her appearance first thing in the morning, something Derek had never understood. It's not like anyone was watching. If your breath stinks and your hair's tangled, it doesn't matter until you actually have to go somewhere.

Of course, he didn't plan on going anywhere just yet…

Derek plunged his tongue into her mouth and she moaned, straddling his early morning wood. Immediately, she sank down onto him, moving her hips in slow, lazy figure eights, undulating against him like a snake. Soon, she started twisting her hips in even better patterns and he let out a long soft groan.

_God, who taught her these moves and how can I thank them?_, he wondered as his eyes rolled back in his head with bliss.

**_////////_**

She couldn't help but smile as his eyes rolled back. He was damn cute, sometimes.

Meredith moaned as he thrust against her spot but didn't cease her lazy pace. Izzie had gotten her into belly dancing and she couldn't wait to show him what she could really do with her body. Performing for him could be fun…

Actually, she just wanted to show him her costume but that could wait awhile. At least until after breakfast…that is if they ever got out of bed…

_This is __way__ more fun than dancing…_, she decided as he pushed deeper into her, making her gasp with pleasure.

_  
_"Meredith…Mere, _please_…" he begged quietly.

A triumphant smile curved her lips and she cooed, "I love it when you beg."

Even in the throes of amazing sex, he managed to roll his beautiful cornflower eyes.

"_Meredith!__"_ he growled warningly.

Instead of scaring her, his tone made her moisten further and she panted as he went deeper inside her. Perhaps, harder would be better after all. Ceasing her languid movements, she braced her hands on his broad chest and began to ride him in earnest.

With a low growl, he swiftly reversed their positions and before she could even squeak, he was pounding into her forcefully. He pinned her wrists down and she really hoped nobody had come home yet because the bed (not to mention her screams) was making quite a racket.

He was filling her so well but he kept refusing to hit that tiny little place that made her shatter. Only he could find it and she really…needed…to …come. She needed it _so_ badly…

"Derek, _please…_" she finally whimpered.

A deep chuckle escaped him and he purred, "I love it when you beg."

_"Derek, make me come!"_ she hissed.

In vengeance, she purposely flexed her inner muscles and his breathless gasp made her smirk briefly before he took her under again.

His lips went to her ear and he moaned as he began to suck and nibble at the lobe.

"_What's the magic word?"  
_

"_Now!_" she snarled, making him chuckle.

_"Eh. Close enough."_

With that, he forcefully pushed against her hot spot and any retort she had was lost in a hellcat worthy screech.

His shout joined hers and she smiled as his hot thick seed surged into her.

Derek was in her bed, naked, and delirious from pleasure she had given him.

It felt…extraordinary.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:*CMW2 shuffles sheepishly out of the woodwork and sees the Spanish Inquisition glaring at her as she sits down at her computer***

**Hi. Don't kill me. I've been a little swamped lately but my workload is steadily decreasing. Only three more months to summer!**

**It can't come fast enough.**

**I'm sick of school and idiot classmates and being exhausted all the time...  
**

**  
Well, I wanted to get this out now that I have a moment of peace and before I have to get ready to go. I'm going to the Spring Musical.**

**  
**_**"He's a what?... He's a what?... He's a MUSIC MAN…"**_

**Since I'm in band, I cannot escape the music and hopefully, seeing the whole play will fix it.**

**Probably not.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!" – **_**Austin Powers**_

__She spotted them coming in and couldn't help but smile.

Derek was happy again.

His body language was peaceful and he looked healthy again, especially his eyes. They had the spark back, that optimistic shine that drew everyone in.  
He boldly picked Grey up and she squealed, pounding playfully at his back between giggles.

_"Put me down, you big bully!"_ she demanded.

_  
"Why? I like you here."  
_

"_Because I have rounds! And you have to go and the Brain Man thing so you put me down, Derek Christopher!"_ she insisted.

Rolling his eyes, Derek gently placed down on her feet but kept his arms around her tiny body.

"_Who told you my middle name?"  
_

Grey smiled and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose before walking away.

Addison laughed at the dumbfounded look on his face, drawing his attention.

"Does she cause that often?"

Derek sighed deeply and admitted, "Yeah."

"Good, someone needs to do that."

With that, she walked away with her head held high and with renewed determination.

If he could get Grey back, then she stood a chance with Mark, she figured.

She hoped she was right.

_**/////////**_

"So, you and Shepherd are back in the saddle again?"

Blushing at Alex's metaphor, Meredith nodded affirmatively, pulling on her lab coat.

Her hair was back in its usual work ponytail but strategically laid to cover the large red hickey on her jugular.

"That's good, Mere. You deserve to be happy." George praised with a small smile.

"Like you and Iz, huh? ", she questioned with a responding smile.

Now it was George's turn to blush and nod shyly.

Meredith was glad to see that Izzie and George were going strong.

They deserved happiness.

The locker room door opened and Mark stuck his head in.

"Hey, Mark. What's up?" she asked.

"Listen, I'm going to make my move tonight. You know, with Addison and…"

"As long as I don't have to see you two at it, you can totally bring her home…" she answered knowingly.

Visibly relieved, Mark nodded and left, making her shake her head.

It seemed like the Quadrangle was about to resolve fully.

_**////////**_

He waited until she got within his reach and pounced.

Gripping her wrist gently but firmly, he yanked her into the empty stairwell and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Addison shuddered and responded with gusto, sliding her hands under his scrub shirt.

He had been waiting all shift for this.

Mark sighed and nipped at her pouty lower lip in retaliation, sucking on it in the way she liked. Her nails dug into his back and she cooed in pleasure as he nuzzled her throat. She had on a flowy black skirt and a pink v-neck sweater that made him want to trace his tongue down to where the lace would be. He did just that and she whimpered his name insistently.

"Mark, please…I…I want…"

"Tell me, honey. What can I give you?" he urged throatily.

"You. I want you. Your body, your heart, _everything_…" she confessed.

He had never been so hard in so fast. Addison wanted him and not just for sex. She wanted it all with him. Not with Derek or anyone else, just _him._

It was an unbearable aphrodisiac.

"Panties. Off. Now." he growled.

She gasped but obediently did so, handing the sodden red lace to him shyly.

The blush on her cheeks was a beautiful adorable fuchsia.

"I'm going to want those back later." she informed him with an arched brow.

Mark grinned wolfishly and pocketed them in his lab coat.

"We'll see. Untie me."

She did so eagerly and he slid down his boxers just enough to free his throbbing member.  
With a little hop, she wrapped herself around him and gasped as he plunged into her to the hilt.

Her heels dug into his ass but he didn't care.

All that mattered was her.

He moved slowly but deeply, passionately claiming her as his.

"I love you, Addie."

"…love you too…always…" she sighed.

Smiling, he kissed her, picking up the pace.

As good as it was to be with her again, a quickie in the stairwell would never satisfy him.

He needed to get her to a bed and completely naked.

_I need to feel her again…to see her and touch her all over…_

Soft cries escaped Addison as she shattered, her inner walls clenching around him rapidly.

_"Ohh, Mark…"_ she moaned blissfully.

"_That's it, honey…come for me…god, you feel so good…"  
_

"_It's all because of you… oh! Oh, __**god!**__"_

He ground into her and let go with a growl, sending her back into orbit.

They shuddered in each others arms, sealing their renewed bond with a deep kiss after getting straightened out.

"You're mine, woman."

A small smile curved her lips and she nodded in agreement.

"Way to state the obvious, Sloan. Come on, let's go. I'm not finished with you, yet."

Both of them laughed quietly as they headed downstairs towards the parking lot and their future.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Good morning. Well, I went to see the musical (which was AWESOME) and it seems that my muse has been energized ever since.**

**This is the first idle moment I've had, though so I'll be posting this before life intrudes.**

**As a heads up, I think this one will be done within one chapter, perhaps with an epilogue but this one is going to be the last one with substance.**

**  
I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and I ask that you visit the poll on my profile.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"- Austin Powers**

Addison's eyes drifted open slowly and she found herself resting on a very warm and comfortable pillow. When the pillow began to move slightly, the memories of the night before filled her mind. Mark. She was with Mark, now.

The thought was pleasant and she smiled, pressing a kiss to his sternum before rolling off of him and getting up.

Bright sunlight filtered through the large dormer window, giving everything an ethereal glow. In the light of day, she could see the evidence of their heated passion. Clothes were strewn everywhere, many of them torn or snagged. A chair was knocked over and she looked up, seeing her bra on the slowly rotating ceiling fan.

_I wonder how I'll be getting that down. I suppose I could borrow a stepladder from Grey…_

She paused and looked down through the open trapdoor.  
She was in Meredith Grey's house. With Mark. And her ex husband was probably lurking about someplace, not to mention two other interns…

"This…is going to be so awkward."

"Probably."

She jumped and turned to see Mark staring at her from his bed, obviously enjoying the view of her nakedness. That idea gratified her. She may have been able to look sexy in Seattle but this was the first time she actually felt it.

He looked good, too. His skin glowed in the sunlight and his growing out hair was sticking in every conceivable direction. Addison found herself approaching him and he gently tugged her into the tangled bedding.

" Probably? Mark, I'm in my ex husband's former mistresses' house with the guy I cheated on him with and am ass-backwards in love with and there's definitely going to be a fight and gossip and…"

His fingers went to her lips, cutting off her nervous rambling as he rolled them.

"It's going to be okay. Now, shush."

"But…"

"I said shush." he grumbled before kissing her hard.

Addison sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

The last coherent thought she had before he took her under again was that every second of painful awkwardness was worth having him.

**/////////**

Meredith sat at the kitchen island with Derek, going through a stack of blueberry waffles Izzie made. He had his usual bowl of Muesli and he was nuzzling her shoulder in between bites, kissing under her nightgown strap. The approaching tentative footfalls made her sigh and look beseechingly at him.

"Be nice, okay? She deserves to be happy, too. Even if it is with Mark."

He sighed and then replied, "Okay. But the second he looks at you wrong, I'm kicking his ass."

"Don't worry, man. I only have eyes for Addie. Morning, Little Mistress. Izzie." Mark greeted as he came in, grabbing an apple.

He was just as much of a health nut as Derek.

She waved and then said, "You know what, I'm going to go bring George some waffles. And then, I'm…well, I'm going to go away before the fighting starts."

She loaded up a tray and practically sprinted down the hall and upstairs, a door slam announcing her unsettled mind.

Meredith sighed and plunked her head on the counter.

There wasn't going to be any fighting. Not today and not in her house. There had been too much angst and drama and misery, already. No more, damn it! There would peace in the valley or she'd go cage fighter on their asses.

"Um…hi."

Addison stood in the door way, looking like she wanted to make a run for it. She had on a pair of baggy dark blue scrub pants under her top and that Meredith smile.

"I'm glad I'm not the only person who steals their man's scrub pants. They're just so damn comfortable."

The redhead looked at her and then smiled sheepishly as she came in.

"Yeah, they really are."

Meredith served her some waffles and some juice.

"Here. And don't worry, Izzie made them so no poison should be in your breakfast." she told her with a smirk.

"That would so _CSI_. Death by waffles…" Addison quipped.

"More like _House_, if you ask me. What, Derek?"

He was looking at them like he had seen a ghost.

"My ex wife and my girlfriend are getting along…I'm so screwed…"

Mark cracked up and Derek actually smiled at the noise.

A throat cleared and they all turned to see George in the doorway.

"Izzie wants to know if it's safe to come down." he announced, making them all laugh.

"It's perfectly safe for droids, O'Malley. Go get her.", Addison assured him.

"Ugh, you and Mere with the _Star Wars_…" Derek grumbled good naturedly.

"It's a modern day epic! You just need to learn to appreciate it, brain man!"

"Exactly!"

Mark looked at the girls as they double teamed Derek and shook his head.

He knew that it would be okay.

And he was going to do everything in his power to make sure it stayed that way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Well, we've reached the end of the story.  
**

**This was an interesting experiment in a darker fic and it's helped a lot. I now know what works with my muse and that's always helpful.**

**I ask that you all continue to read my work and send me some suggestions for more _Grey's_ fiction.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_**You're** __the Sith Lord!"_ Anakin Skywalker said from the TV.

"That's right, now run him through, damn it!" Addison barked.

"Come on, he's the freakin' bad guy! You have didn't have a problem with killing the bad guy earlier!" Meredith added.

"Get him, don't talk to him! He's going to make you kill everybody!" Izzie urged.

Derek chuckled as he watched the girls yell at the movie while it played.

"Ugh, **_idiot!_**" they exclaimed after the scene, throwing handfuls of popcorn at the screen in disgust.

"If you three think that then why don't you just turn it off?"

His answer came in the form of three icy glares and he put up his hands in surrender.

He retreated back into the kitchen with the guys and grabbed a beer.

"_Revenge of the Sith,_ right?" Mark asked ruefully.

"Yep. When are they going to realize that the characters can't hear them?" George grumbled as he went to sit with his girlfriend.

This happened every time they put in a _Star Wars _movie. The girls gathered around and went to war with the characters, picking their actions apart like hens. Their commentary could range from hilarious to insightful; it depended on which hour it was in. And without fail, at least one ended up crying. Derek didn't mind the last one because he got to hold Meredith.

"Oh, let them have their fun. We do the same thing with football." Derek reminded them sagely.

"True. Remember when you put your foot through the dorm TV after that Giants game?" Mark chortled.

"That was your fault! You made me lose $150!"

"That's what you get for listening to me!"

Derek sighed and let it go. He'd been doing that a lot, lately. The letting things go, that is. He had let go his hatred after Mark's betrayal and eventually, they had reconciled. Meredith and Addison's surprisingly close friendship had seen to that.

Their motto: This will only be awkward if we make it awkward.

It ended up being for the best, anyway.

He had his "person" back and a better life.

_**//////////**  
_

"Mark and Addison gone?"

"Yeah, so are George and Izzie."

"Are you coming to bed?"

"In a minute, Derek."

He kissed her cheek and exited her home office, leaving her to her thoughts.

Her house had emptied out after the intern year ended. Now, she shared it with Derek as they built on his land. They'd move there eventually, leaving the house to the hospital. The Chief would take of it. It was the least he could do considering everything.

He had been the "Richard", Ellis always spoke about. He had been the man to break her mother. He had been the one to make her mother so cold and so very lonely. Ellis had tried to assuage the hurt with her work but it didn't work. All she had to show for it was Alzheimer's and her name in a few old medical journals. She didn't really have a daughter, anymore either. It reinforced a valuable lesson: Surgery was good but it couldn't grow old with you or hold you when times got rough.

…_Thank god I realized that before it was too late…  
_

Her thoughts settled on her former friend. After Burke's infidelity, Christina had thrown herself even further into her work and had been even more caustic to others. Of course, the board hadn't been able to do anything about her. At least until one Spinelli Davis had come in. Christina's hand had slipped due to overwork and she had killed her on the table. Unfortunately, Spinelli had been the daughter of a high profile attorney. In an effort to save face, Christina Yang had been dropped from the surgical program and "transferred" to Anchorage, Alaska to work in pediatrics, a fate worse than death to the ambitious woman.

Meredith had felt bad for her but also vindicated.

Karma had a wonderful sense of irony when she saw fit to show it.

Standing, she turned out the light and made her way to their bedroom.

Derek was already asleep, sprawled flat on his back. She crawled into bed and curled up against him, snuggling for warmth and comfort.

He was what she was most grateful for and whom she loved most of all.

If someone asked if she would do it all again, go through the pain and drama all over again, she'd give them a resounding **yes.**


End file.
